


Ben's Addiction

by AshenFaire



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Findom, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenFaire/pseuds/AshenFaire
Summary: Ben is completely obsessed with asses, and his friend Allison has the biggest one he's ever seen
Kudos: 9





	Ben's Addiction

Ben yawned and stretched, spreading his long arms to their full wingspan. Ben was a tall but fairly skinny guy with brown skin, shaggy dark hair that seemed to perpetually need a trim, and gently rounded features. Heavy brows dominated his soft brown eyes, nestled behind a pair of wide-rimmed glasses. He readjusted his backpack straps and took a step to head off to his next class, but something held his bag in place.

“Hey Ben, do you think you could help me study? I bombed that quiz and I  _ really _ don’t want to bomb the test at the end of the week.” 

Ben turned to see who was talking, but he knew the voice well before he even saw her. It was his old childhood friend Allison; a short, peppy girl with chin-length blonde hair. She moved to a different part of town a few years ago, but for years they lived just a few houses away from each other. The two friends had drifted apart a little over the years, moving away, developing new friend groups, and not being in many of the same classes did that, but they still tried to keep in touch.

“Oh, sure! I’m free pretty much any time, uh, except fridays. How about tomorrow?” Ben wasn’t a nervous wreck, but he also wasn’t what most people would call ‘confident.’

“Yeah, I can do tomorrow, I’ll come to your place.” Allison cocked her head with a small smile, a little surprised. “What do you do on fridays? Date night?” She chuckled to herself, Ben had never been interested in another person the entire time they had known each other, and had even come out to trusted friends as asexual a few months ago.

“Heh, n-no, some friends and I get together to play uh, that card game I won’t shut up about?”

“Oh, gotcha, nerd shit.” Allison offered him a smile and reached up to gently pinch his cheek. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. You’re a sweetie!”

Ben rolled his eyes, even though he was grinning, and headed off to class. He took notes on the lecture, but it was mostly uneventful. Afterwards, he settled in to his regular lunch table with his familiar group of friends, most of whom were considered even nerdier and weirder than he was. Once lunch was done with, the rest of the day passed in a blur. Afternoon classes were a struggle for  _ everyone _ , teachers included, because everybody was just waiting for the chance to go home. Ben didn’t mind being at school, but even he wasn’t immune to the restlessness of a last-period class.

Ben let out a relieved breath once he finally got home, slumping down on the side of his bed. He had the house to himself this afternoon, as usual. Both of his parents worked jobs that had late shifts, so he was used to being alone in the house until the evenings. After letting out a long sigh and just laying in bed for a minute, he sat up straight and pulled his laptop from where it was charging under his bed.

“Let’s see, I have some chemistry equations to do, and I have to work on that paper some more…” He mumbled to himself as he unplugged, opened, and signed into the laptop. His train of thought was cut short as the computer started up and brought up his browser. He was suddenly greeted with more than a dozen tabs of anal porn videos, ass worship social media posts, and rear-oriented picture and hentai galleries.

Ben hissed in a breath as he chewed on his bottom lip. This… was his biggest secret. He was pretty sure most people saw him as this sweet, kind-hearted person, if not a naive and overly innocent one. And he tried to be sweet and kind-hearted! But just because he wasn’t interested in dating anyone didn’t mean he didn't have sexual desires. In fact he had… quite a few of them. 

Ben was  _ obsessed _ with asses. They were so gorgeous. Beautiful, round  _ meat _ that wobbled and swayed and stretched out a pair of pants. He swallowed nervously as the memory of last night came flooding back to him. He stayed up past midnight, consuming as much ass porn at one time as he feasibly could, jerking off. He had probably been going for a few hours before he finally came all over himself and passed out…

Well, he needed to do homework. He could bliss out to asses later. Except… he hesitated as the mouse hovered over the red ‘X’ in the corner of his browser. He had found a huge gallery of this pornstar with small tits and nearly disproportionate hips last night, and it would be hell to try and find it again later. So maybe he could just… minimize the window and open a different one for doing homework in. That would be fine, right? As he mulled it over, his eyes drifted down to the dozens of pictures on screen, all of the same woman. There was one in particular of her squatting on a dildo with the camera very close to the base of the toy, pointed up, making her huge, pale ass fill the entire picture.

He unzipped his pants and quickly grabbed his aching, modest dick. It was too late to even try to resist the  _ need _ to jerk off to beautiful asses, and he was almost instantly reduced to a grunting, whiny mess.

The idea of ditching homework to jerk off, and the sudden, impulsive decision was so hot to him that he came embarrassingly quickly, splattering his sheets and pants with slimy cum within just a few minutes. He tilted his head back and whined as he came, it took so much effort to hold back his orgasm for a long session like he had last night. Plus, he told himself as he cleaned up, he really did need to do that homework…

\---

Ben eventually got his homework done, and went through the rest of the day fine, with only a slightly embarrassing conversation with his mom that he was washing his sheets because he ‘spilled something.’ He got a decent amount of sleep that night, compared to the previous one, since he wasn’t jerking off until well past midnight.

The next day was  _ extremely _ uneventful. He spent most of the day planning out tutoring with Allison later, and trying to not be bored out of his mind during class. Even lunch wasn’t that eventful, with a couple of friends away on a field trip and not much happening otherwise, the day was a slow, hazy slog. A couple of times, Ben let his mind wander to bouncing, wobbling cheeks, but he shook himself out of it every time, he didn’t want to get a boner in the middle of class.

He found himself home again soon enough, sitting at his kitchen table with his laptop ( _ without _ any porn on it this time) and a few assignments that he had either really understood, or felt like he showed his work clearly sitting in front of him, just waiting for Allison to show. A few months ago they ran into each other at the mall and decided to hang out for a few hours, but that had been their only interaction outside of sharing a chemistry class together for a while.

Ben was startled out of his reminiscing as the doorbell rang. She was here! He hopped up to answer the door.

“Hey Ben, long time no see, huh?” She laughed to herself as she walked into the familiar home. She had spent a lot of time here, so she was very comfortable in Ben’s parents home, to the point of almost grabbing herself something out of the fridge before asking for permission. As she walked in, Ben was reminded of just how… attractive Allison had gotten over the years. She was dressed in yoga pants, a loose tank top, and running shoes, and looked…  _ really  _ good in them. Part of him wondered just how well she filled out those pants, but he kept himself on track. She was his friend, and he didn’t want to do that.

They hung around in the kitchen, just chatting and catching each other up on what they’ve been up to before they got started with the actual work. Ben started as basic as he could, and Allison rolled her eyes, but she followed along with him as he explained more advanced concepts and helpfully answered any questions that she had. They had probably been going for close to an hour before Allison decided they needed a break.

“Alright, I want a snack before we do any more.” She stood up from her chair and wandered over to where they usually kept the snacks, perusing their selection as Ben stood up to get his own snack. 

He didn’t want to… but being around Allison had reminded him of just how attractive she was, and couldn’t help but notice she had  _ wide _ hips. Maybe… just a peak as she was getting a snack. 

He immediately regretted his choice as he looked up from his phone. Allison was bent over their kitchen counter, rooting through the loose collection of snacks that they had, and her ass was  _ gigantic _ . He knew it was probably big, but he didn’t imagine it would be  _ that _ big. Each cheek was easily the size of his head, and together they strained and stretched the fabric of her thin yoga pants. It was only enhanced by her thin waist and admittedly tiny tits, giving her wide hips an even more waspish look.

Ben bit down on his lip to stop a whine or some other embarrassing noise from coming out of him as he squeezed his thighs together, already feeling his cock jumping to attention.

“Oops, shit.” Allison said softly as the snack cake slipped out of her hands and onto the kitchen floor.

The sight as she picked it up was  _ heavenly _ . Her already thinly stretched yoga pants strained even further as she bent over, almost creaking with the strain of containing her cheeks. Her pornstar-sized ass stretched the fabric thin enough to be semi-transparent, and Ben got a glimpse of the tiny, dark thong Allison was wearing, the string disappearing between her cheeks entirely. 

Ben just couldn’t help himself, letting out a lewd, loud moan as his pitiful dick went off in his pants. Several strings of cum soaked into the fabric, quickly creating a wide, dark spot that cum continued to pool out of.

“What the fuck was that?!” Allison quickly stood up and wheeled around to see what Ben was doing. He was like a deer in headlights, and just stammered, trying and failing to come up with an excuse.

“Did you- is that  _ cum?  _ Did you cum just from  _ looking  _ at my ass?”

“I- u-um… yes…” He just stood there, cum drooling down his pants.

Allison smirked. “What a fucking pervert.”

“Wait, wh- you’re not mad?”

Allison giggled to herself. “I guess I never did tell you about my side job… I spend most of my time at home sending pics of my ass to depraved perverts just like you~ I bet you’ve even bought some without knowing.”

His jaw dropped open. Allison… sold pictures of her ass… The thought just pulled another little whine from him as he added another rope of cum to his already ruined pants.

“There’s a good boy, keep pumping out cum for my ass~” She cooed at him as he fell to his knees.

“P-please miss… may I jerk off for you?” He whimpered, hands already on his zipper.

“Sure, but it’ll cost you,  _ simp~ _ ”

“O-of course!” He hurriedly pulled his wallet out of his pants, suddenly thankful there were a few twenties in there. He slid one of them across the floor to her, and she eagerly snatched it up, examining it.

“Hmph, only a twenty? Stingy.” Allison turned back, facing away from him, and slowly bent over, lower and lower until her palms were pressed against the floor and her pants were in danger of ripping.

“Oh, yes goddess, sorry goddess…” Ben grunted as he worked his pants down enough to get his cock out, using his own cum as lube to pump to her beautiful rear.

“God you’re pathetic. I can’t wait to empty out your wallet~”


End file.
